Fall
Fall is Falcon Lord's entry into Vorred's Writing Contest. It is the story of how the light green dagger-wielding undead at the beginning of Uprising became an undead. Note: Feel free to leave comments about my writing on my talk page, I am always looking to improve. Story Borodus crashed through the bushes, "Karz!" he yelled out loud. The undead was still tracking him! He shot off another blast of air to try and force it back, to no avail. Just then, another shape crashed through the bushes; a white and tan armoured Toa stood up and brushed a couple of leaves out of her armour, "Ah, Lunira, good to see you escaped from those undead!" Borodus called out. "We’ve hardly escaped yet." The lean Toa of ice replied. "Wait." Borodus looked around, "Where’s Farun?" Lunira’s normally smiling Rau curled into a grimace, "A big undead got ‘im, he fought well." Borodus’ green Mahiki showed a sign of sadness for a second before he turned, and, using his air power boosted his speed and began to run, "C’mon!" he yelled after his teammate, With a sigh she turned and sprinted after her green-armoured comrade. The two Toa raced into a clearing, Lunira panted with exhaustion and sat down on a large rock, "We… have to… rest…" she panted. "No." Borodus replied firmly, "We must show no weakness." "Stopping to rest is hardly weakness." Retorted Lunira That’s your problem, Borodus, always obsessed with being the strongest. You’re so dominated by the pursuit of strength that you wouldn’t even show your sadness when I told you Farun died. Lunira sneered and turned away from the Toa of air. Lunira stood up, "Let’s go, the undead are still somewhere out there. Hunting us." The two Toa ran out of the clearing and forward into the shadowy jungle. Lunira stopped, a foul roar sounded in the distance, "We have to keep moving, the undead are getting closer." Borodus nodded and kept running, he smashed through the trees into a small campsite, laying on the ground was a twisted being resembling a mutated Toa with a black affliction covering some of its body, "Oh karz." Lunira said as she backed away slowly. The two Toa turned and began to run, slowly standing up, the undead began to pursue them. As the two Toa sprinted through the brush Lunira suddenly crashed to the ground, "My foot!" She cried out, "It’s caught under a rock! Help!" Borodus turned, a hint of a grimace on his battered-green Mahiki, "You said I was obsessed with being the strongest, showing no weakness. Maybe you were right. That still doesn’t change anything, sometimes one must be sacrificed for others to live. The fact that you weren’t strong enough to escape makes you a perfect candidate." Borodus began to turn, "Goodbye Lunira, I’ll try to remember you when I get out of here." With one last look back at his fallen comrade, Borodus ran away into the jungle. As Borodus ran, he heard a scream of pure terror, cut off by the sound of a blade cutting into flesh. He continued to run looking behind him he saw a group of undead gaining on him, he looked around himself, searching for a way out. He saw it. With a confident smirk on his face he activated his air powers and jetted into the trees, as he landed on a high branch he called out to the undead, jeeringly, "Can’t get me up here can you?!" He laughed loudly, "You’ll never get me!" While Borodus yelled to the undead, he didn’t notice as the branch began to snap. The undead crowded around the bottom of the tree, trying in vain to reach the Toa. Borodus stood on the branch, boldly strutting, blasting undead back with his air powers, "Just try and get me!" He shouted, "I can take you all on!" The branch, already strained, finally, gave out. Borodus crashed to the ground, stunned, he looked up and saw a hulking undead standing over him. The undead raised a huge, battered, sword and swung. Borodus cried out in pain. Then, he finally blacked out. Characters *Borodus *Lunira *Muliple unnamed undead Trivia *''Fall'' is Falcon Lord's first story on CBW *The "Information has been destroyed" Image was created by Aljarreau Category:User:Falcon Lord Category:Stories